


A Private Pat Down

by frostbitten_written



Category: Misha Collins - Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Agent Collins, Airports, Breasts, Condoms, Dom Misha Collins, F/M, Inspection, Mildly Dubious Consent, Original Character(s), Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, TSA America - Freeform, TSA Employee Castiel (Supernatural), Top Misha Collins, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitten_written/pseuds/frostbitten_written
Summary: Mirza is going through the motions at the airport, including a routine TSA check. She stumbles across a male TSA agent, who proceeds to give her a private pat-down, due to some ‘interesting’ discoveries in her underwear.
Relationships: Misha Collins & Original Character(s), Misha Collins & Original Female Character(s), Misha Collins & Reader, Misha Collins & You, Misha Collins/Original Female Character(s), Misha Collins/Reader, Misha Collins/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	A Private Pat Down

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Watch TSA America! It's weird but funny. 
> 
> This is kind of a crack-fic, but also not? I wrote this a really long time ago (November 2019), so it's not as good as my current work, but, I wasn't going to just leave it to never see the light of day, so here it is... Read at your own risk!!!  
> ***Although I wrote this as consensual, some may perceive it as dub-con, so read at your own risk!***  
> I decided to post this as a birthday gift to the Misha fandom because today is his birthday. Happy Birthday, Misha! 
> 
> My Smut Disclaimer: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872329

Watch these two videos first to get a feel for the fic: [TSA America "Just Relax"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYDuDGISJXs) and [TSA America Level Orange](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yg5hB_7RcIE)

Mirza stepped forward in the line and multitasked, taking her shoes off.

“Folks on line, please! Don’t make me have to say this again! No liquids, take out your electronics and place them in the bin and finally, shoes off, now!”

A burly black woman yelled out in a booming voice to all of the travellers on the line.

“Boots too?” The agent looked at the man standing in front of Mirza incredulously.

“Are you asking me if a boot is a shoe?” He hastened to take his shoes off.

“Belt too.” He froze up.

“Ma’am, I'm sorry I'd rather not-” Uninterested, she replied, cutting him off.

“Fine. Opt-out! Male assist!” That perked everyone up a bit.

“What’s a male assist?” He asked the question currently floating in her mind. He was ushered into a side path, cut off from the scanning doorway. 

A tall man, about 6 feet in height, with brown hair, neatly style to the side, and beautiful blue eyes motioned him forward and secured the security belt, before turning to him. He redirected him to another agent before the two of them disappeared into a room.

Mirza stared at the agent, in awe. He was a young handsome, more so hot, man; he looked serious, yet so innocent all at the same time. He took her breath away.

“Ma’am, I’m speaking to you.” Mirza shook her head and returned her attention back to the female agent.

“I’m sorry.” The agent was clearly unamused; she redirected her to the huge scanner gate. Mirza walked into it and did as she was told.

“Place your feet on the yellow footprints.” She repositioned herself in the scanner. The scanner did a once over, before beeping.

“What happened?” 

Mirza was immediately ushered over to the ‘male assist’.

“Hey. I’m gonna give you a pat-down. I’m gonna let you know where I’m gonna touch you before I touch you, and I’m gonna use the back of my hands for all sensitive areas.”

She furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

“Sensitive areas?” He quickly clarified.

“Under arms, breasts, inner thighs, under your waistband.” Mirza backed away slightly.

“Uh, sir, I don’t feel comfortable doing this in public.” He nodded in reassurance.

“I understand, but I need to pat you down. I’ll go slowly and if you’re uncomfortable, let me know, and we’ll go to a more private setting.”

She was told to stand with the posture of a “t”.

The young agent started at her shoulders, lightly patting her neck, and squeezing the muscle of her arms, all the way down to her wrists. He turned her around gently and curved along the edges of her shoulder blades, with the verge of his hands, inching them in as he went down her back. He ran his hands down her lower back, and she flinched, whimpering in the process.

Mirza felt exposed. She felt like she was being judged by everyone. She felt like all eyes were on her, judging her every move and laughing at every touch this man delivered. She felt vulnerable, too vulnerable. She stepped away from his touch instinctively and immediately apologized.

“I’m sorry, you can go back to your job-” He smiled warmly and shushed her.

“It’s okay, we can continue in a closed room. Private Pat down!” He yelled, notifying his workers before ushering her into a dark room.

Mirza took a step in, and the door was shut behind her. She blindly felt her way along the walls for a light switch, which barely helped, seeing that it was dimly lit for a room of such stature.

The agent from earlier opened the door and walked in before closing the door.

“So, where are you headed?”

Mirza turned around and saw him standing there with that same warm smile.

“Uh, I'm heading back home, to New York.”

She hugged herself protectively. He nodded, his facial expressions responding as well. He sucked in his bottom lip as he covered his bare hands with blue rubber gloves.

“I changed them for your pat-down. Fresh and clean.” She nodded and smiled appreciatively. 

He adjusted his gloves and walked over to her.

“Now, I'll be honest with you. “I’m going to have to undress you. Two suspicious anomalies appeared, on the scanner, on your person and I'm going to have to verify that it's not contraband of any sort.”

Her eyes widened as she hugged her body tighter.

“Don't worry, the same rules from earlier apply.”

He stepped forward and eyed her cautiously. He slowly reached for the buttons on her blouse and unsnapped them one by one until it was completely opened. He slipped his fingers into the shirt and pushed it off of her shoulders. He had her turn around and he quickly inspected her, before turning her around to face him.

“I'll use the backs of my hand for this part.” Mirza exhaled shakily and nodded.

The backs of his hands pressed between her breasts before spreading out to either side of her chest. He pressed against her bra before stopping.

“What have we here?” Her face reddened. Mirza didn't realize it would be a problem and frankly, she remembered it a bit too late to do anything about it…

“I uh-” she stuttered, unable to speak or answer his question. _Realistically, where would she even begin?_

“You're going to need to take that off.”

Her face grew red. She avoided his eye contact and nodded. His hands slowly reached around to the back of her body and gingerly unclasped her bra. All of a sudden, the inevitable happened. Her silicone bra breast massager device plopped out and fell to the floor. Mirza was mortified, but she knew it was coming…

“Well, you certainly don't need that.” He remarked as he quickly bent down to pick it up.

“As it is, you're well endowed,” he ran his thumbs over each nipple as he gently fondled her breasts.

“Just right.” He handed it back to her and gave her a minute to put them back on. Her shirt remained discarded. 

“We’re almost done here. Time for the other anomaly.” He nodded his head towards her groin.

“I'm going to scan your legs now.”

He slowly dropped down to the floor and worked his way up her legs, patting it down and squeezing the muscles lightly. When he reached her inner thighs, he had her stand slightly apart, and he delicately patted down the area with the backs of his hands. He returned back to eye level and spoke warily.

“I’m going to have to undress you again, this time, your pants. So far, I haven't found what the scanner picked up.”

Mirza's blood ran cold.

“I, I uh-...oh no...” He held up two fingers, “I’ll let you know if I’m going to use more than one finger and if I’m going to be touching a new area.”

He slipped his fingers into the waistband of her jeans and used his thumbs to undo the buckle. He pulled her closer to his body, using the ends of her buckle, and looked deep into her eyes with a slight smirk on his face. His eyes shined brightly, her consciousness drowning in those brilliant ocean blues.

He pulled down her pants, letting the buckle and fabric clank to the floor. He had her step out of the pool of cloth and looked up at her before speaking.

“Your underwear is wet. Why?” Mirza's mouth dropped open, and her throat closed up. _She couldn’t speak!_ She didn’t know what to say or more specifically, how to say it! The agent quirked an eyebrow and looked at her, maintaining his smirk from earlier.

“I’m going to take this off now, that is unless you have something to say…?” Mirza's mind reeled. _I do! I do but… how do I say this?!_ She mentally screamed. 

The agent slipped his fingers into the panty waistband, pulling it down her legs. He had her sit on the chair in the room, and he kneeled down in front of her, his face, level with her crotch. Mirza blushed furiously when he spread her legs apart. She tried to shut them, but his grip on her thighs held strong, keeping her in place.

“Don’t be shy, this is just a routine check. I’ll be inserting a finger now.”

She gasped softly when she felt his finger enter her.

“There it is.”

He pulled out the bullet vibrator she had inserted earlier but forgotten to take out.

“Planning on using this during the flight?” She choked on her own breath.

“I, um… I guess so…” She shook her head.

“I forgot to take it out before coming to the airport. I was in a rush and-” He dismissed the explanation.

“No, but what I want to know is why a pretty girl like you, is using all of this stuff.” That remark effectively shut her up.

“I guess I just don't feel good enough and frankly I can't catch a date, let alone a one night stand, for my life.” He chuckled.

“I hear ya. Now I'm going to just make sure that there is nothing else in here, just for precautionary reasons. I have to search you for any more,... possible contraband …” Mirza nodded and complied.

He kept his stronghold on her legs consistent, not letting go. He inserted his finger again and searched her channel. She mewled in response.

“I'm sorry, that just felt…” He crooked his pointer finger just right and dragged it in and out.

“Felt what?” She gasped unexpectedly.

“That felt good.” He cracked a small, smug smile.

“Seems like you’re not hiding anything else, but this wetness, it just keeps coming... let me help you with that …”

He inserted another finger and worked her in a come hither motion. Mirza gasped and moaned, trembling in his grip. He kept up his torturous ministrations against her body, fondling her clitoris, suddenly, with his thumb. She came instantly, his skilled fingers working her through her orgasm.

“Oh, that was…” She threw her head back and continued panting, trying to wrap her head around the current situation.

“That was amazing, I… at least I won't be needing my bullet too soon into the flight.” He shook his head.

“No, I don’t think that’ll do it. I know just the trick.” She shot him a quizzical glance.

“I know something that’ll feel much better, more satisfying and will be much bigger than that,” he whispered huskily.

Mirza's eyes widened when she realised what he was hinting at. He lifted her up off the chair and had her stand up. He spun her around and roughly held onto her left wrist, wringing it down to her lower back. He forced them both against the wall. 

The agent laced his fingers with hers, pressing his body into her, and pinned her down against the wall. She gasped when she felt his erection rub against her backside through the fabric of his clothes. He groaned quietly as he moved against her, producing friction.

“Do you have anything else on you that I should know about?” She hesitated, thinking thoroughly.

“No… I don't think so...” He smacked her behind, the echo bouncing off the walls.

“You may only address me as ‘sir’” She whimpered and conceded.

“No, sir. I don't have anything else on me, sir.” He inhaled deeply, his breath hot and heavy on the back of her neck.

“So,... she speaks? Where was your voice earlier when I asked you all of those questions? Were you trying to get away with it? Were you lying to me?” His conceding question reverberated within his chest and came off throaty against her neck.

“You do know that lying to an agent of the law is a crime, correct?” She whimpered and nodded.

“...a crime that can not go unpunished…” 

Mirza heard the sound of his belt being unbuckled and his zipper being unzipped. He pulled his pants down to his thighs. He took a moment to roll on a condom and pump himself up before he grinded up against her backside. She mewled and tried, but failed, to keep quiet.

The agent quickly slammed into her, sending sparks of pleasure across her body. She involuntarily screamed, his hand immediately clamped down over her mouth to stifle the sound.

“This room is not soundproof. Keep it quiet.” She shakily nodded, her body trembling against his relentless thrusts. He held onto her hip, his fingers digging into the skin, sure to leave black and blue marks the next day.

His hips snapped against hers, the thrusts creating a loud smacking of skin on skin. She moaned quietly, his grip over her jaw, tightening. He grunted as his thrusts grew sloppy and tired.

“Can you keep quiet or do I have to muffle you?” He let go of her jaw slowly, allowing her to take a deep breath in. All of a sudden, her vibrating bra started up. She let out a high pitched moan, earning a smack for her disobedience. 

“What did I just say?” Mirza bit his arm to stifle her moans. He kept thrusting, his hips mercilessly fucking into her own.

“I'm going to-” She didn't even get her sentence out before she was riding out her second, or maybe third, high for the day. The agent's body bounced against hers, his orgasm clearly near. He bit into her shoulder as he let out a long drawn-out groan. He slammed into her body impatiently as he rode out his climax.

They were both breathing heavily by the end of the session. The two quickly got dressed, neither dwelling in what just happened. The room stank of sex, yet both of them played stupid oblivious. He peeled off the rubber gloves he used during her inspection.

When they were both ready, he opened the door and yelled, “All Clear!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Agh, I told you it's not so good! I promise, I've gotten much better at writing! Check out my new stuff!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! Find me on Tumblr @ frostbitten-written (https://frostbitten-written.tumblr.com).


End file.
